Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub for receiving soiled utensils to be cleaned. A spray system and a recirculation system may be provided for re-circulating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the utensils. An air supply system may be included to provide air to the tub for drying the utensils. The dishwasher may have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation to wash utensils contained in the tub.